Magnetic resonance tomographs for imaging diagnostics for medical purposes are known from the prior art. Magnetic resonance imaging uses the dependence of the relaxation times of excited nuclear spins on the environment of the atomic nuclei in order to obtain information relating to a spatial arrangement of different tissue types in a body of a patient. Magnetic resonance tomographs are suitable, in particular, for high contrast imaging of soft tissues.
X-ray units for imaging diagnostics for medical purposes are likewise known from the prior art. Radiography uses the different permeability of different tissue types for X-radiation to produce a view through a body part of a patient. It is possible in this case to produce moving images in real time.
US 2008/0171931 A1 describes a hybrid system comprising a magnetic resonance tomograph and an X-ray unit which makes it possible to record an image of a body part of a patient by means of the magnetic resonance tomograph, and subsequently to undertake an intervention on the body of the patient, optical control being performed by means of the X-ray unit.